Separate Me From You
by blueroseulan
Summary: IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! STORY ON HOLD! What if in the course of atoning for his sins, Kenshin loses something important as well? His family, his children and yes even the woman he loves most.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic by Blueroseulan

AN: Hey guys, this is a new one. It's called _Separate me From You. _I was watching the OVA about two days ago when I noticed that Kenshin left his family a couple of times to atone for his sins. I felt so bad ya know TT… I kinda got disappointed that he never really _settled _even in the latter part of his married life. And I thought, Hey, if I'm thinking this way, how did Kaoru probably feel herself watching her husband come and go, leaving her and their children behind?

Thus this fic. I tried to depict the conflicting emotions KnK felt, especially Kaoru. It's a bit angsty, but don't worry, romance will come around :wink wink:

Oh well, stop this blah and let you read on.

I hope I get reviews with this one. I really tried my best here ,

RK doesn't belong to me

Please review.

K  
N  
K

Kaoru waited excitedly at the gate of the dojo for the silhouette of her husband. She had received word from him in Otaku that he would be coming home in time for Kenji's fourth birthday. She had been excited since then. Dusting the house, keeping the dojo in pristine order, teaching her children more manners, driving herself to practice harder, studying how to cook, and so on and so forth, just to show him how much she missed him and how much she was willing to show him that his absence didn't make him a lesser father or a bad husband. For ever since he had accepted Saitou's offer for a job in the head police department, he had been mostly out of town, traveling in the far flung provinces of Japan to help solve a crime or to track an insane maniac running loose. Of course she must admit that the money he received was well needed. Yes, for it helped provide food and shelter for their family. But she couldn't help but ponder over the thought that, they already _had _enough. No need for him to drive himself harder to work, they had enough. Enough food for their stomach to last for a long time, enough clothing, enough money. Enough, enough, enough. She somehow felt that it would have been unfair for his part to never watch his children grow. He had missed many occasions in their lives. Kenji's birthday, Kiriko's birthday, hers, Yahiko's genpuku, so many things… But still she kept quiet; not wanting to add to the silent burden she knew her husband had been carrying for the longest time.

Of course she wasn't complaining. Hell no! She knew she had no right to complain. All she had to do was the domestic chores a normal housewife was supposed to be doing. But somehow, as she recalled their past lives, the enemies they fought, the action-packed life they led, were one was always clinging at the brink of death, she sensed from the very beginning that they would never live a normal existence. No, Kenshin wouldn't be the usual father, nor was she expected to become the normal wife, or Kenji or Yahiko… Yes, she didn't complain but in a sense, she felt… _unhappy…_on how her life with him turned out to be. She knew he would always be involved with the police station... it was a way of his atonement; he had once told her that night he came home. But she never expected him to be away all the time. Away from everyone he loved, away from his family, and though Kaoru wouldn't admit to him, she got hurt for he seemed to prioritize so many things before his family. In may seem selfish, but yes, sometimes she would wish that she should have been the one who was kidnapped in Okinawa or the one suffering from hunger and famine in Shimonoseki. She thought so, for if she was the one, then she would have been given the chance to _be _with him, rather than existing _for him. _

She sighed as her leg cramped from standing all too long in the dojo gate. Walking back to the house, she caught a glimpse of her four-year-old son and her three-year-old daughter. It made her think, on how she was able to raise her children on her own. Yes, Kenshin had been a part of it, but it was mostly on her part. She didn't feel bitterness or resentment towards the man, but she felt sadness and a deep longing for the times he should have been beside her during the highlights of their young life. Kenji's first step, Kiriko's first babble, their son's first written word, Kiriko's first pet… These were little things… Little things that meant the most for her. She didn't blame him, for of course it was his duty to the police station to be at their beck and call. But still, Himura Kaoru's patience was wearing thin.

And wear it did more, when she received, instead of her husband, Chief Uramura at her dojo that afternoon. He said, in a regretful tone, that her husband wouldn't be coming home for he was to stay for a month still in Otaku. He explained many details, his fights, the case, the man they were tracking, but Kaoru understood none of it. All she knew was that Kenshin would miss yet again another of his son's birthday. She bid the man goodbye with a strained smile in her face. Something she thought was very hard to do. Glancing sadly at Kenji, she thought of another valid reason why his father would have to miss yet his birthday _again_. The least she wanted to happen was to have a growing grudge against him but it can be very tough sometimes.

She found herself inside Kenji's room that night, explaining in a gentle voice why otou-san would have to miss his coming birthday. But the child was growing older, developing a mindset of his own-- Kaoru could tell because her son had started to ask for his father.

"Oka-san, why isn't Otou-san coming home?"

"He's on a trip Kenji-kun."

"When is he coming back?"

"Next month. In time of your sister's birthday."

"Okaa-san,"

"Hmm?"

"Please go to bed with Kenji-chan."

Her son was so adorable and Kaoru didn't have the heart to say no. It also sounded far appealing than sleeping in their room alone. So, lying next to him and Kiriko, she gathered both of them near her and was starting to fall asleep, when Kenji suddenly piked up again. A string of question coming out of his innocent little mouth.

"Kaa-san, does otou-san like to miss Kenji-Chan's birthday?"

"No, Kenji kun. Never. It's just that Otou-san is really hard at work."

"Uh… okay."

"Go to sleep Kenji before you wake your sister."

The little boy of three nodded, his sapphire eyes mirroring exactly her own.

"Okaa-san..."

"Yes Kenji?" she answered tiredly. Seemingly becoming irritated by her own child's questions.

"When otou-san comes home, will otou-san and okaa-san sleep together?"

She was surprised nevertheless. "Whatever do you mean Kenji-kun?"

"You know, you and tou-san sleep then you have babies and stuff?"

Kaoru grew as red as a blushing tomato, _what in the world?_

"Kenji-chan," she started gently. "Who told you those things?" she asked, though she knew very well who had poisoned her child's mind.

"Sanosuke-ojjiisan and Yahiko-jiisan." The child grinned.

She sighed in frustration. _Those two idiots! Teaching my little Kenji-chan how to become perverted bakas like them…_

"Now, now, now, Kenji-chan," she said, trying not to show the irritation and weariness in her voice, "Okaa-san doesn't like you hearing those things. You understand? Those things are only for adults to talk about." _Yeah… for old perverted fools…_ she added.

"But Kaa-san… is it true that Otou san ki—"

"Kenji, Stop talking about those things and go to sleep." She warned.

Her heart spasmed painfully when she saw the disappointment in her son's eyes. He was, after all, an innocent child. Not yet familiarized by those… _things._

It was after a while when she felt a pair of chubby hands grasp her from behind, followed by the ticklish fall of Kenji's hair by her nape.

"Sorry Kaa-san." He said, kissing her and pouting adorably.

She couldn't help but smile with her child's antics. _So much like his father…whenever we fight, he's always the first one to apologize. And in the same way too!" _

"Oh Kenji… Kaa-san's sorry too. I didn't mean to yell at you."

The child nodded. "Aishiterru Kaa-san."

"Aishiterru Kenji."

"And Kaa-san? Oyasumi nasai."

"Hai Kenji-kun, oyasumi nasai."

They celebrated Kenji's birthday with everyone… that is except Kenshin. Yahiko was there, Dr. Genzai with Ayame and Suzume were there and even Megumi and Sanosuke came, though both denying that they went together. The Akabeko provided the food. It was so happy, the reunion of almost everyone in the Kenshin gumi… almost since the main man was missing. Kaoru would have been happier if her husband came. But there was no sense in dwelling with what must have been. All she could do was care for their children and wait for him.

In a sense, she was worried for her children's opinion when it came to their father. They barely knew him, rarely saw him and Kaoru was growing more concerned about their reaction when they saw him. Kenji would always say, almost as if part of his routine and his day that he loved his Okaa-san more than anything in the world. In time, Kiriko copied her brother's words, both of them cheerfully saying to her, when she kissed them goodnight that they loved their Okaa-san more than anyone or anything else in the world. Of course she gave them a smile and kissed both of them, but inwardly; she was wondering if they ever thought of their father and would love him if he came back. Children were easy to please, she knew that, and even though they would not react so violently when their father came as she kept on expecting, she knew that there will come a time when, gone are the innocence in their mind and replaced by anger and unhappiness, that they will question her about his absence in their lives.

This worried Kaoru to the point of breaking down almost every night. _How could I tell them how much their father loves them, when I myself am starting to question his presence in my life?_ With the intelligence of Kenji and Kiriko, young as they are, she knew they were bound to ask her more questions about their father that she herself could not yet answer.

_TBC…_

Some notes: _Genpuku- _this is some sort of a celebration—or a gift—I'm not sure which one, but I know it is celebrated/given when a boy comes across the age of fifteen.

Children, young as they are, have the tendency to babble (as we all know). Thus Kenji and Kiriko's _"okaa-san" _(mother) and _"otou-san"_ (father) are merely reduced to _"kaa-san_" and _"tou-san"._

Hmmm… a bit angsty ne? Well, I had to establish Kaoru's emotions and perspectives when it boiled down to Kenshin leaving his children. What do you think guys? I hope you all leave reviews and let me know what you think.

Here's a preview to the next chapter:

"_I don't know Kenshin… I don't know what is there left to do… Maybe we could bridge this rift that has formed between us… this gap… or…maybe we just have to go on our separate ways…" she whispered._

_In a flash, he was holding her, embracing her so tight Kaoru couldn't even move or breathe, she could never find the strength to fight back or put a distance between them. No, not when she had sensed him shaking underneath her touch, no, not after she had felt his tears run at the base of her neck, no not when she had sensed the desperation and urgency in voice._

"_Kaoru… onegai… onegai! Don't leave me… Onegai Kaoru! Don't leave me… Don't kill me…"_

Don't forget to leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Revelations

Fanfiction by Blueroseulan

November 26, 2005

AN: Thanks to all those who reviewed in the first chappie::grins widely: I also believe that tha OVA didn't do justice to the anime and the manga and Kenshin's death made everything worst. Well, I hope you guys would continually read and review this fic of mine. It's becoming a personal favorite of mine

RK doesn't belong to me!

Please review!

K  
N  
K

It was a little over Kiriko's birthday (Of course he had missed it) when Kaoru received a letter from the police station that her husband would be home in two days. But this time, Kaoru didn't feel a bit excited or happy. Instead, she felt bittered by the irony of things. Of course she knew, she should feel glad and thankful to the gods that her husband was safe and coming home. With no more than a few bruises and a broken rib (That was what the police said in the letter) she should have been grateful that she would not go to Saitou and retrieve the dead body of her husband. Indeed she felt relieved but that didn't stop her from being mad and questioning his love for his family. She told her children of his arrival and they were curious why he was going home. Kaoru could only frown as she thought; _my children are questioning his presence in this house. They are more acquainted with the thought of their father away rather than in the dojo. Do they think of him as an intruder?_

Kaoru could only hope not.

_K  
N  
K_

The sun was about to set when while sweeping; Kaoru saw the silhouette of a man trudging down the path of her dojo. Opening the gate, she saw him, shoulders sunken and tired, Hair matted with sweat and blood and gi torn. _Well at least he hasn't got a deep wound._ She walked towards him and assisted him with the light bag he had been carrying. He turned to embrace her, but he sensed her stiffen beneath his touch and he immediately pulled away. They walked towards the house in awkward silence with Kaoru trying her best to avoid his questioning gaze.

KNK

He had immediately felt his wife's hesitation when he felt her stiffen upon embracing her. The silence she gave him was the last thing he wanted to have and she lacked the cheerful demeanor she used to radiate when welcoming him home. He knew something was very wrong with his wife, though that he didn't know and had to find out.

"TOU-SAAAAAAANNN"

He stopped short in his tracks when he saw an identical red head racing straight towards him and immediately latching itself in his legs. He was surprised, needless to say that his child had still recognized him. This emotion he saw was mirrored in Kaoru's impassive face. By this time, they had reached the dojo and a girl with black hair and violet gaze stood wide-eyed at the dojo porch.

"Kiriko-chan! This is Otou-san! He's the one I'm telling you about!" Kenji babbled. Missing the flinching look in his father's eyes.

Kiriko didn't even move, just froze in confusion-- and even fear? Kenshin couldn't tell, for he still wasn't familiar about his child's emotion.

"Is this Kiriko musume? Why, you've grown little koneko!" He said walking towards his daughter and giving her an embrace. But instead of returning the gesture, the child pushed the surprised man back and ran towards her mother's room leaving her father shocked and stumped.

Kaoru had the same emotion, seeing her child's reaction to Kenshin. Never did she expect Kiriko to react that way for the girl had always been shy and afraid of people. She saw the hurtful look in her husband's eyes and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Trying her best to stop the scene, she led him towards the kitchen with Kenji, who seemed to be more comfortable with him, and offered to take his bag in their room, this also an opportunity for her to talk to Kiriko.

K  
N  
K

Kenshin was surprised how well his wife had learned to cook. The dinner she prepared for him was good! It was even better than his! And though the dinner table was filled with Kenji's babblings and Kenshin's modest—if not a bit untruthful answers, Kaoru could tell that there was a thick air of tension in the room.

It was when after the dishes had been cleaned and kept away did Kenshin allow himself to retire to bed. Exhausted by the day's traveling, he couldn't help but peek at Kenji and Kiriko's room and see Kaoru putting them to sleep. Staying hidden at the doorway, he heard his wife's soothing voice, gently coaxing both the children to sleep.

"Kiriko-chan! Kiriko chan! Let's go tell Kaa-san how much we love her!" Kenji chided excitedly, remembering the good night routine both he and Kiriko shared.

"Hai! Hai!"

So both of them got in a kneeling position place their chubby hands over their hearts and said solemnly,

"Kenji-chan and Kiriko-chan loves Okaa-san more than anything or anyone in the world!" The two children chorused that Kaoru couldn't help but smile at the antics of her children. Gathering both, she tickled them, their shrieking voices and laughter echoing in the house and resounding in the dojo. When she had worn them well enough, she kissed them both gently in the forehead and silently walked out of the room, closing the shoji as quietly as she could.

Kenshin had left even before Kaoru rose to leave. He was both touched and hurt by his children's words. Touched for he was certain Kaoru gave his children the best treatment and care while he was away and hurt because, he longed to hear those words directed for him. So consumed was he in his thoughts that he didn't even hear her enter the room, her voice the only one breaking his trail of thoughts.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Kiriko today."

He looked up to see her lighting the lamp and he couldn't help but admire how she had managed to stay beautiful even as she had matured.

"It's alright. It's my fault anyway. "

Kaoru kept silent. Although inwardly, she was dying to shout at him, to tell him all of her thoughts, to make him feel the emptiness and unhappiness she felt, to scream at him and make him know every thing he had missed. But this she did not do. Instead, she kept her mouth tightly clamped shut.

He had sensed her frustration, even before they had retired to bed. The silent treatment he received and the lack of response from her was merely a sign of what she felt within. "Kaoru," he murmured, moving closer to her form. "Kaoru, I can sense that something is wrong. Please tell me what is bothering you."

Again, she wanted to scream at him, to berate him and open up her musings and worries. To tell him how worried she had been about their future, to cry and tell him that she terribly missed him that it came to the point of desperation. But no, she kept silent again and just shook her head.

Kenshin sighed. He must have known, his absence was bound to leave scars to the ones he love. He should have known that Kaoru would sooner or later suffer along with him.

"Kaoru… please…"

She shook her head. Trying very hard to control the torrent of emotions struggling to get free. "Kenshin, nothing is wrong." Her voice sounded so strained, so tight that even she could not come to believe herself.

"Kaoru… I know something's bothering you… I could tell… … I know you well enough to understand how you feel."

"_Apparently, not well enough."_ Her mind whispered. "Kenshin… there's nothing really…" she tried to put truth behind her voice and words.

He shook his head, unconvinced with her explanation. "Kaoru, you know I'm tired. I just want to rest. But I can't sleep knowing there's something bothering you."

His words were the last of her undoing. What did he mean? That he was just forcing himself to know her problem, to be able to solve it and finally go to sleep and probably leave her and her insecurities alone?

"You have been gone for so long Kenshin that you never knew my problems." She said in a hard voice.

He sighed in frustration. "Kaoru, I thought we've discussed my work before. It's demands and conditions." He said in a tired voice.

"Yes we did. But apparently, not well enough."

"How so?" he challenged.

"I thought your work with the police station would only be… a few number of cases… I didn't expect you to be out of the house and of town almost_ every day…"_

"What are you saying?" he asked, irritation growing.

"I am saying that… you actually don't have enough time for us. Me and your children."

"But that was what we had talked about when I got the job!" he said, his voices rising a bit higher.

She groaned. This would never do her madness versus his. "But that's not my point!" she said defensively.

"Then what _IS_ your point! Kaoru, look, I'm the one who's tired here, I'm the one who's worked non stop for almost a month yet here you are, throwing everything back to my face."

Her eyes widened by his careless choice of words. _Did he not know how she suffered when he was gone?_

"How could you say that Kenshin! How could you tell me that you were the only one suffering all these time! Did you mean that I had been living a euphoric existence while you were gone? Well, here's a clue, think again!" she shouted, forgetting that Kenji and Kiriko were a few rooms away.

"Then tell me what your feeling!" he growled.

"You really want to know Kenshin?" she asked in a sarcastic voice. "Well here's the truth. Ever since you left, I was left alone like a blind man desperately groping in the dark. I didn't know how to raise my child, what to do, where to start. And _YOU were not there. _Every time Kenji asks me why you didn't come to his birthday, my mind keeps going blank. Every occasion, every achievement, Kenji's first steps, Kiriko's first words, I wanted to have a companion, someone I can tell my pride, my happiness…_But YOU were never there._ I was left alone. Not knowing how to establish our family. _MY _family. Don't you know how it felt to be alone in the night? With insecurities and unhappiness eating its way?_ And YOU were never even there to comfort me Kenshin."_

He was left silent and shocked by her words. How could a woman contain so many emotions? And all the while, he thought they were all alright…

"Kaoru…I'm sorry." It was he could say.

But Kaoru couldn't take a simple apology. She couldn't, she wouldn't. She must show him that things were not so simple as he thought it to be.

"Sorry? Sorry is never enough" she snuffed.

He growled. His frustration building up again. "Then what do you have me say Kaoru? That I don't care how much I've hurt you! That I never cared! Well, if that's what you want, then here's what you want me to say… I NEVER did!"

She gasped, shocked by his words. She was hurting beyond words and tears were threatening to spill… no… it had spilled even at the start of their conversation.

"Kenshin… how could you say that? How could you? How could you tell me that you never valued our family? "

"Because that was what you wanted me to say!" he started.

"No." She shook her head, her voice, suddenly lowering, reduced to mere whispers, all the while, the tears never left her face

"All I wanted to tell you was we missed you… I missed you… during the times when I needed you…I feel regret… bitter even… but that doesn't mean I hate you… Hell… I would do anything for you Kenshin…I even think… it would have been better if I never married you and died with Enishi's Tenchuu… in that way… I would never have tied you to a family… in that way, there would be no one, fighting you, at this time of the night, when you're so tired and exhausted with all your work, and telling you how much you've lost your family."

He gasped, "What do you mean I've lost my family?" he demanded.

Her head bowed, ashamed of what she was about to say, afraid to see the look that would cross in his eyes.

"Kenshin… you don't understand… Let's just… drop this…" she said with resignation.

But instead of letting down, his anger flared up, his eyes shocking amber his desperation and anger driving him half mad

"Kaoru, whatever did you mean I have lost my family! What the fuck are you saying! What hell is that about! It is you who doesn't understand Kaoru, you don't understand me! YOU DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL!"

"HOW COULD I POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND, IF I CANT EVEN UNDERSTAND HOW I _FEEL_ ABOUT YOU!"

His eyes widened, _what was she trying to say?_

She saw the confusion in his eyes, she wanted to stop this talk, she wanted to just lie down and go to sleep, forget their problems… anything that would drive her away from telling him the truth, but no, she was too bursting with emotions, to back down now.

"Kenshin," she whispered, turning her back on him, to hide the sorrow on her face, " I… Ever since you left, I have been alone… With no one beside me, I had to raise our children alone…You were always away, gone, far, and you never saw them grow… And all this time, I've been trying to tell myself that everything will be alright, that I should never implant a grudge against you in my heart, that someday, you would realize you're priorities, _us…_ But, you never did Kenshin… And I had to live a life of struggle every day, with only me, myself and I as my constant companion, I became both the father and the mother of our children…"

"What are you saying?" he asked in disbelief, trying to deny the crashing truth he knew.

"It's just that… I.." she whispered, turning around to face him, " I have actually learned to live without you… To actually forget that you love me, and I love you…" she murmured, trying to tell him the reality between their lives.

"Wh—what? You don't love me anymore Kaoru? Do you hate me now?" he asked his look so crestfallen and so shocked.

"No!" she was quick to show her negation, however short it may be. "I _do love you_ Kenshin… I never hated you… and I never will, "she added, "I know deep inside my heart, I love you. Yes I do, but it's just that, I had somewhat forgotten the mutualism, the feeling, of how our love really _felt…_ you know when we were still unmarried, the things we did, the words we said. Before, I used to live because of love. Because of _you. _But now, I just live for my children and just for the sake of _existence…"_

After she had finished her words, she dared not look at him, afraid of the emotions that were present in his face. And it was a good thing for she had missed the wounded look on his face. The devastation and brokenness, his expression far too complicated to describe. Tears had pooled on the base of his amethyst eyes. Yet his face never showed traces of anger, rather, it was of regret, unhappiness and even of … _fear?_

"Kaoru…" it was all he could say. Her name that escaped his lips so naturally. What was he to do now? If the only person who had learned to love him and fully accept him, for whom he was before, is now having a hard time to reach out and grasp for him? To understand him? Kaoru's mere presence was the only thing that bound his life together; it was something that made his will to live stronger. But now… _what was he to do?_

His lips should have echoed his thoughts for Kaoru turned a tear stained face to him, her expression furrowed and confused.

"I don't know Kenshin… I don't know what is there left to do… Maybe we could bridge this rift that has formed between us… this gap… or…maybe we just have to go on our separate ways…" she whispered.

In a flash, he was holding her, embracing her so tight Kaoru couldn't even move or breathe, she could never find the strength to fight back or put a distance between them. No, not when she had sensed him shaking underneath her touch, no, not after she had felt his tears run at the base of her neck, no not when she had sensed the desperation and urgency in voice.

"_Kaoru… onegai… onegai! Don't leave me… Onegai Kaoru! Don't leave me… Don't kill me…"_

She was shocked to say the least on how her life had a great effect with his. She wanted to break down in front of him, to hug him and to tell him that everything was alright, that she already forgave him… but then, she wanted him to realize that not only she was important, nut their children as well. That he had to know that his life wasn't centered on atonement, but on his family, with Kiriko, with Kenji, with her…

"I don't know Kenshin… Maybe we should do something… you should take time for your children… not necessarily for me, but for them … I don't know how you could do it, but maybe it's the only possible way for us to be _together _again…"

_TBC…_

Wow… words alone could really suck right? I cant believe how painful I did their dialogue…

Stix and Stones might break my bones, but words can NEVER hurt me… True or untrue? You decide!

Go on! Leave a review::Winks: Here's a short preview to the next chapter:

_He found her gently coddling a wailing Kiriko in her lap. It seemed to him that the little one had a nightmare. Kenji was there, sitting wide-eyed beside his mother. He couldn't make out the words that where tumbling from her mouth for He could never understand baby talk. But Kaoru still continued to rock her, pacifying her childish wails. For a moment, he stood still on the door, not wanting to intrude in a somehow exclusive moment made for mother-children. His ears strained to hear her babbles wanting to know what had caused his child's nightmare. Nightmares were, after all, only for grown up men like him, where it didn't matter if the devil stalked you at night. But Kiriko was still a child, still innocent on how ugly and filthy the world had become. No, he wouldn't allow nightmares to taint his pure child, to ever be given the chance of becoming just like him… _

Tut! Tut! What's gonna happen next?

Review okayish?

Blue


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares

Fanfic by Blueroseulan

December 4, 2005

AN: Hey guys! Gee, I'm really glad many of you left reviews on the last chappie. Though I must admit, KnK acted way OOC in there :sweatdrops:

Anyway, this would be a short one. Hope you bear with me. A little funny too. Oh well, I better stop my rantings And allow you to read on!

Don't forget to leave a review!

K  
N  
K

Although Kaoru would have lesser been likely to admit it straight to her husband's face, the female shihohondai master had indeed started to hate the growing thickness in the dojo's atmosphere ever since she admitted her problem to him. Both sides had been quiet, avoiding each other and never liked the fact of being alone together. Except for the time when she had to speak to him or ask him about some serious family matters (like the payment for the bill or Kenji's ever growing hobby of whacking and biting his sister) she did not talk to him about some trivial pursuit, which was very _very _un-Kaoru like.

He had noticed this too, and he took her silence as her rejection. He didn't want the growing gap to worsen. He didn't want to add fuel to the fire in her heart. That was why he kept quiet, why he kept his distance safely far from her. It would be for the best right?

Wrong.

When he finally decided to talk about his problem about Sanosuke, the man did not only succeeded in reversing his whole perspective, but making him change his decision as well.

"Man! For Jou-chan to act like that, you sure are in deep trouble Kenshin buddy."

The red haired man sent the zanza fighter a dark look as he swallowed the burning alcohol in his throat. He had found himself drinking with Sano in a booth in the Akabeko promising the man it was free, after all he had money.

Stupid money.

Sanosuke had just brushed him off and coolly said:

"I don't understand why you act so cold suddenly. Look bud, you can't cover up a mistake with another."

He then had become confused, unknowing how to comprehend the other's words. Rudely, Sano groaned, irritated by the man's lack of comprehension.

"She asked you to spend time with her children right? Then do it."

K

He had spent so many hours, trying to wrack his brain about what's the right thing to do. _There must be something. _He rationalized. He was silent, in pure deep thought as he lay back to back with his wife, never touching, never speaking when he heard a shrill cry.

"KAA-SSAAANN!"

It was Kiriko.

In a flash, Kaoru was up on her toes, running hurriedly towards her children's room.

If given the chance, he would have found himself laughing. It was a wonder how motherhood could change her so much. Gone was the carefree careless spirit that had once roamed deep in her heart. It was now replaced with an all consuming worry and concern for her children.

Yes, she had Soujirou's speed to prove that.

He found her gently coddling a wailing Kiriko in her lap. It seemed to him that the little one had a nightmare. Kenji was there, sitting wide-eyed beside his mother. He couldn't make out the words that where tumbling from her mouth for He could never understand baby talk. But Kaoru still continued to rock his daughter, pacifying her childish wails. For a moment, he stood still on the door, not wanting to intrude in a somehow exclusive moment made for mother-children. His ears strained to hear her babbles wanting to know what had caused his child's nightmare. Nightmares were, after all, only for grown up men like him, where it didn't matter if the devil stalked you at night. But Kiriko was still a child, still innocent on how ugly and filthy the world had become. No, he wouldn't allow nightmares to taint his pure child, to ever be given the chance of becoming just like him…

"Kirko had a dream…" the child mumbled in between deep wails, "Kaa-san was goin' away. She was goin to leave Kenji and Kirko! Kaa-san! Don't leave Kirko! Don't leave Kirko!" screeched her childish voice shrill and high.

Though her eardrums certainly thumped hard, Kaoru didn't mind it. After all, four years of hearing those loud pitiful wails over and over again were enough for her to get used to it. And Kenji certainly had it too…

"Now, now Kiriko-chan…" she admonished gently, "Stop crying now. Kaa-san is here… Kaa-san is here…" she comforted, rocking the crying child softly. By this time, Kenji had scrambled atop his father' broad shoulders, watching his sister with wide eyes.

"Kaa-san… don't leave Kirko chan! Don't leave Kirko chan!" she started to wail again.

Kaoru released a sigh. It would truly take a long time before she got her daughter pacified again. She glanced sideways to watch him, noticing the passing look of hurt in his face. She knew he had somehow felt envious, somehow felt a bit jealous that his own child hadn't even recognized him or turn to him in time of nightmares. She felt slightly guilty about this, despite the fact that this was her own agenda anyway, to make him feel the need for his children, but she felt that he didn't deserve this. Afterall, he was just really trying to help.

"Kaa-san! Kirko chan loves you soo much!" The child repeated all over and over again as chubby hands made its way past her mother's neck.

Nodding softly, she added in a gentle chiding voice,

"And Kaa-san loves you too Kiriko-chan… You and Kenji kun…And…"

She suddenly felt heavy lump latch itself on her throat. She dared not look at the man standing behind her, for words cannot will itself to escape her tongue. Pain and hurt flickered in his face and it only added to make her guiltier.

"Go on Kaa-san go tell Tou-san you love him!" Kenji babbled, obviously playing on the side of his father.

She couldn't speak, couldn't speak at all, afraid that if she did, she would be misleading him. Inwardly, she shook her head, unable to think coherently.

"Go to sleep Kenji-kun." She said, trying hard to put firmness in her voice. Diverting the attention was enough, but diverting _his_ attention wasn't.

He felt a sinking feeling down the pit of his stomach as he silently watched his son scramble under the covers beside his sister who was already starting to fall asleep. Smiling inwardly despite the pain he suddenly felt blooming in his chest, he took time to gaze at his sleeping daughter.

She very much looked like her. Save except for the eyes that reflected the color of his own. Her hair was midnight dark, just a bit darker than hers. Her colorful kimonos made him think of the old days when Kaoru wore kimonos with the color of the like. Ever since they got married, she had opted to wear simpler ones that made her look mature. Gone were the orange colored ones, the bright yellow he loved so much. In they went inside the chest that was kept in storeroom, collecting dust, waiting for the day when Kiriko was old enough to wear them. Her hair was no longer tied high up on the base of her head. Instead, she fit it inside a bun, with no more than a few wisps coming out from the tight knot.

She looked so matured, so wise… yet so jaded…so tired… it was probably his fault, leaving her alone to deal with heavy problems, of having her shift restlessly in their bed.

It made him think he never ought to marry her in the first place.

_You can't cover up a mistake with another_

He remembered Sanosuke's words. Unusual as it was for the man to give advice; Kenshin had to admit it was quite true. He had his entire life summed up for basis.

And suddenly, an idea had presented itself on his mind. It was so brilliant really that he really had to smile even for the fact that Kaoru had started to stare at him, watching in surprise as her husband seemed lost in thought and smile alone. It made her think if her words had made him crazy.

For a while she thought it did.

_TBC…_

Okay okay, I'm really really sorry for the short chapter. I promise I'll make it up on the next one, I promise.

AWW… poor Kenshin, making him suffer and all that… : 

Here's a preview on the next chapter:

_Interest winning the best of her, she shyly raised her eyes to meet his kind ones as she gave a faint 'hai'. He gave her a big smile, though his heart was jumping up and down in euphoria. This was it. This was his first step. He should try to make her trust him even more. Guiding the younger one's hand, he placed the thin long stick in between her clumsy fingers. After a few moments, the bait caught and Kiriko was suddenly screaming in delight._

_Blue eyes widening, a look of surprise registered in her features when she saw him holding Kiriko tightly and protectively in his arms. No sooner had her father set her down, Kiriko was at her small feet, sprinting towards her mother like a small sprite, mouth bursting into life as words resembling 'trip' river' 'fish' and 'sweet' spurted like a fountain. Her geta had even fallen off in her haste but the child paid no heed, only focused in telling her mother all about the wonderful stories her father told her in the river._

So there you have it! Next one would be longer! I promise! And a bit lighter too!

Please don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4: Chocolates? Anyone?

Fanfic by Blueroseulan

December 9, 2005

AN: Well, this chapter is a bit lighter than the others. It will focus on Kenshin's attempt to win back his children. Hope you guys like it!

oh and please don't forget to review my new story posted on It's called _REAL. _It's a Sou/Kao Pairing.. Different ne? Oh well, I'm hoping you guys would support my new fic and my others as well.

REVIEW!

RK doesn't belong to me.

K  
N  
K

Kamiya Kaoru had grown accustomed waking up in the morning and finding the other side of their futon unoccupied. But she wasn't really _really _prepared to see her children's room empty.

"_Kenji? Kiriko?"_

There was no reply, and Kaoru thought her paranoia would have been enough to drive her insane.

"_KENJI! KIRIKO!"_

She would have gone mad, had torn down the rest of Japan to find her missing children had not a big white sheet of paper resting atop the table caught her eye.

_Kaoru,_

_Kenji, Kiriko and I have gone fishing. We've brought breakfast with us so you don't need to worry about that. I'll bring them home. I promise. Take Care and be safe._

_Kenshin._

For a while she just stood there, waiting to calm her palpitating heart as it deliberately reduced its pumping to the point of weakening her knees.

If she hadn't seen the note…

Well it was quite an act of stupidity in her part, making her panic overwhelm her and fogging her mind. She was ready to blame him when she noticed his sudden effort to make time for her children. Yes, that was effort in his part considering that he hasn't fully recovered the broken rib he had once severed. Another fact didn't escape her cleared up mind. He didn't say _'I love you'_ to her. Merely the words take care and be safe. Had he done it purposely? Or was it an accident meant to describe what he felt inside? She suddenly felt sadness course through her chest. It was so unlike him. Kenshin was never the romantic type, but ever since they were married, he made it a point to tell her how much he loves her… It was especially included at the end of each note he had given her. Now, there was nothing. Even as her eyes carefully roved between his clumsily written note, wishing to see the words she suddenly yearned to read, there was nothing. Only a clean blank space was there to greet her eyes.

Sighing, she started to head back to their room. It had been barely a week since they last talked to each other… civilly. And yet, she felt as if it was taking forever.

_Oh well… Afterall, this was my idea…_

Shaking her head, she started to change. Wearing her gi and hakama, she then proceeded to the dojo where she tried to occupy herself with something else.

Kiriko has been quiet through out the trip, as her father noticed. He had woken up extra earlier to prepare them a small breakfast that he intend for them to eat at the river, covering up a lame excuse as to catch fish whilst his own intentions were to spend time with them. Kenji had been all right. Though it surprised him to some extent how quickly he had earned the boy's trust._ It must be a father- son thing_ he rationalized. Though he would really appreciate if he could be in Kiriko's good graces again after this trip.

They finally arrived at the river. Unfolding the blanket he had brought for the three of them and carefully placing it under the shade of the blooming sakura tree, he got out his fishing rod and started to prepare his worms for bait. He was about to place it in the cool water when he suddenly stopped, aware of two bright pair of eyes staring inquisitively at him. A quick spark of realization hit him and he smiled.

"Kiriko?" he asked, trying to hand her the rod. With this, Kenji protested.

"Tou-san! I want to go first!"

He smiled gently. "Kenji-kun… it's impolite for a gentleman to say that…"

"But I don't want to be a gentle man!" the kid started to frown.

"Well try to be one. Come here," he calmly said, placing the rod in his son's chubby palms, "Now, you say to your sister, Ladies first and then you bow."

Curiosity finally won over with amazement of western culture as Kenji tried to mimic his father, tumbling slightly when he tried to bow. Laughing, Kenshin assisted him back at his own feet and placed his young arms in a position that somewhat resembled that of a bow of western men.

Kiriko could only stare as he taught Kenji the proper way of bowing. When her hands did not move to accept the rod from Kenji's hands, her father had neared her and slowly extended his palm where the rod now rested.

"Would you like to give a try Kiriko-chan? Otou-san could teach you how to catch fish." He said softly, amethyst eyes twinkling.

Interest winning the best of her, she shyly raised her eyes to meet his kind ones as she gave a faint 'hai'. He gave her a big smile, though his heart was jumping up and down in euphoria. This was it. This was his first step. He should try to make her trust him even more. Guiding the younger one's hand, he placed the thin long stick in between her clumsy fingers. After a few moments, the bait caught and Kiriko was suddenly screaming in delight.

"Tou-san! Tou-san! Come see! A fish! Wai! A fish! Kirko caught fish!" she beamed, voice mad with excitement and happiness.

He smiled, glad that the gods seemed to have favored his side for now. "Wow! That's certainly a big one Kiriko-chan! You're certainly lucky! Tou-san's so proud of you." He exclaimed as he knelt down to retrieve what she caught.

There was nothing so special about it. It was merely a small one, but it was enough to get her piked up. And her father's encouraging words added to her cheerfulness.

Both Kenji and Kiriko took turns in holding the rod as Kenshin patiently sat by their sides telling them stories about the fairies and fireflies that enchanted the river. He was such a good storyteller and the children were so absorbed in his tales that they didn't seem to mind that the only fish they had caught since the morning was the one Kiriko first caught. After telling a few, Kenshin had decided they stopped to rest and eat, this providing him with an opportunity to bring his surprise.

Both amethyst and indigo eyes widened as their father produced a big red box inside the basket.

"Tou-san! Tou-san! What is it!" they both asked excitedly.

He shook his head, a smile growing in his face. "It's a surprise. We'll open it after we've eaten."

Amusement danced in his eyes as he fondly watched his children eat. They certainly had big appetites! Two pieces were the only ones left of the batch he had prepared that morning… and he thought it was too much and he could give his wife some…

"Tou-san! Kenji and I are finished! Open it already!" Kiriko mumbled her mouth still full with sushi that he was only able to understand her after a moment.

"Now now Kiriko-Chan… One should not speak when their mouth is full…" he reminded her gently. A frown crossed her face and her chewing picked up speed. Swallowing it in a gulp, she said in an impatient tone. "Tou-san! Kirko's finished! 'pen it up!" she demanded.

Laughing at the tone in her voice, his eyes drifted to Kenji who was still busy munching off the remaining sushi. Nodding slightly, he turned to give her a box. "Try to guess what's inside it..." he suggested gently.

Her hands took the parcel and she gave it a shake. Excitement was getting the best of her; Kenshin could see that, and he knew just like Kaoru, Kiriko had a short temper. Helping her unravel the big yellow bow that held the box in place, he couldn't help but chuckle when he saw the look of curiosity flickering in his children's eyes.

"These are chocolates." he explained. "Candies made only by Westerners. Try some Kenji-kun, Kiriko chan."

Wondering eyes curiously looked on the different shapes of birds, plums and flowers that rested beneath their eyes. Kenji, who was feeling braver, reached out to try some. No sooner than the sweet reached his lips, he beamed in delight:

"OISHII!" he exclaimed, prompting Kiriko to get a piece shaped like a plum.

"OISHII!" she beamed, already liking how sweet it tasted.

He chuckled, glad to see them happy. He had thought they would like it, the box of sweets catching his eye on the way to the riverside. He had secretly bought it to a stall that specialized Western goods when they weren't looking. He was more than thankful that the trip had somehow helped him bridge the gap between him and his daughter.

She was so much like her mother, Kenshin found himself wondering again as he watched her practically shove another one, this time shaped like an albatross in her watering mouth. She had a short temper, one that quickly rose whenever she was displeased. But unlike Kaoru who easily trusted someone—that is even strangers—Kiriko had the tendency to become terribly suspicious —that he proved upon his arrival—. But now he realized that when someone had earned her trust, just like her mother, she trusted the person entirely and wholeheartedly.

They had started to walk back home before noontime. Knowing very well that Kaoru will be preparing lunch for the three of them. They made a captivating sight, really, and even the passers-by couldn't help but stare at the small picture of peace and contentment that was present in the trio.

Kenji had asked for a piggyback ride and so, up in his shoulders the young boy of three went. Kiriko found the idea of having her father carry her in his strong arms far more appealing. He had managed to balance her in his right arm while his left held the light basket that carried the box of sweets where only three pieces remain, that being a flower, a butterfly and a duck.

Soon, as the dojo began to be in view, he allowed Kenji to run ahead, alerting Kaoru of their presence. Father and daughter arrived to find mother and son nestled in a tight hug and he just had to smile.

Blue eyes widening, a look of surprise registered in her features when she saw him holding Kiriko tightly and protectively in his arms. No sooner had her father set her down, Kiriko was at her small feet, sprinting towards her mother like a small sprite, mouth bursting into life as words resembling 'trip' river' 'fish' and 'sweet' spurted like a fountain. Her geta had even fallen off in her haste but the child paid no heed, only focused in telling her mother all about the wonderful stories her father told her in the river.

Laughing slightly, he reached the slipper with strong firm hands and carefully knelt down to place it into her small feet again. Patiently and carefully, he murmured gentle reminders while doing it, a sharp contrast with the non-stop chatter in her voice.

"There, there, there Kiriko-chan, be careful de gozaru yo." He smiled as she shared a look of delight with him.

Kaoru remained unmoving even as Kiriko tugged harder at her skirt, one hand full with the big box she carried.

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Look! Tou-san brought us um—uh choc—what do you call it again tou-san?" she asked, eyebrows scrunching in concentration.

"Chocolates Kiriko-chan."

"Hai! Coc'late!Tou-san brought Kaa-san choc'late! WaiWai!" she beamed in glee, dancing around to get her mother's attention. Eyes widening as she reached to open the box, she found that words again had failed her.

"Chocolates? From the Western countries? …?" She asked, voice suddenly sounding soft and unsure.

He nodded, giving her a gentle smile before kneeling beside Kiriko to watch the reaction in Kaoru's face.

She slightly smiled, noticing the look of apprehension leave his face to be replaced with relief.

_There's still hope after all…_

_TBC…_

So what do you think? A bit mushy? Oh well, here's a short preview for the next one:

"_Whatever do you mean Kamiya-san?" Uramura asked, his courage failing him. He had felt Himura's irritation and while he was aware of his non-killing vow… he would really appreciate walking back to Saitou in one whole piece, thank you very much._

_Well," she murmured, placing her chin on a thumb," Since, your both in the opposite sides, why don't you meet halfway? Give my husband a vacation. In that way, he'll get what he wants, and then after his break, he could continue working under you."_

Whaddya think? Oh don't forget to review my new fic okay?

REVIEW!

Ja!

Blue


	5. Chapter 5:Oyasuminasai little Koneko

Fanfic by Blueroseulan

December 17, 2005

AN: Ok guys… chapter 5 up! I would really like to thank ya'll for supporting this fic! I really appreciate your reviews, comments and suggestions alike.

I wish you'd continue reviewing and telling me what you think… please tell me if you have any other ideas for this fic of mine coz I'm honestly experiencing writer's block for now… and I just don't want to leave my fic hanging… (it's not a nice thing to do I tell you 0o) so leave a review and tell me any plots you have in mind!

Aww… my new Sou/Kao fic flopped… flopped I tell yah! 2 reviews! Come'on that's sick! TT… still, I cant blame you totally for not reviewing if you're a total KnK lover…

Geez! I'm ranting on! On with the fic! o0

K  
N  
K

It would come as no surprise to say that Himura Kaoru had been truly taken aback and astonished when she saw whom else but Chief Uramura sitting cross-legged in their receiving room and talking with Kenshin. Nearing the room in an almost dazed trance, she wondered if it was yet another assignment for him that involved going away from home again. Frowning at the thought, the woman can't help but overhear their conversation.

_What's this? A growing heated argument?_ Suddenly interested, she wondered why. Chief Uramura hardly made things quite difficult, and neither did her husband. If proven, this would be their first argument. Slightly amused, her ears strained to hear their words.

It appealed to Kaoru that the chief was yet requesting Kenshin's presence in of their assignments again. This should come as no surprise for she had grown accustomed with the chief's constant visits in the Kamiya dojo. What surprised her was her husband's reply.

"_Gomenasai Uramura-san… but this one I would have to refuse…." _He said in a somewhat sheepish tone.

Eyes widening, the chief could not find the words to say. After all, this was _indeed _Himura's first time to deny an assignment.

"Wha-what do you mean to say Himura-san?" he asked, sputtering.

Before he had the chance to answer, the door suddenly burst open, revealing a fallen- over Kaoru who looked as if she had been eavesdropping, unconsciously sliding the door open, and falling flat in her tabi in front of the two of them.

Cheeks flushing scarlet red, she tried to recover the moment's loss of her dignity by finding a lame excuse. She had been so wrapped up in listening to them… so much surprised when she heard her husband's gentle refusal to accept the assignment that she did not notice that the door was slowly well er—opening.

"Kaoru?' he asked in faint mocked innocence. Of course he had known his Kaoru was outside, he knew well enough of ken-ki to feel her presence.

Watching as faint amusement flicker in his eyes, she huffed indignantly, trying to cover her embarrassment with faked anger.

"I was just checking on you two gentlemen." She rationalized, sitting beside her husband while saying so.

Chief Uramura didn't seem to be a bit interested with the slight distraction, mind occupied with Himura's refusal. _Oh what would Fujita-san say?_

After a several long minutes of discussion, Kenshin's patience was surely growing thin. _How come they're all stubborn? I said it clearly… I don't want the job! It's no sense sacrificing my family..._ For a mere moment, his eyes had flashed amber, one fact that did not escape his wife's attention. She knew he was wearing out with the conversation. She had to stop this. _Had to._ Or would she like the chief's blood staining her newly polished floors?

No. She did not. And certainly _certainly _not in front of her kids.

"Uramura-san?"

Both heads whipped to her, with Kenshin feeling relief wash him over like a wave.

"I was listening to your talk… and I thought if maybe the both of you could compromise?" she asked her voice firm and unwavering.

"Whatever do you mean Kamiya-san?" Uramura asked, his courage failing him. He had felt Himura's irritation and while he was aware of his non-killing vow… he would really appreciate walking back to Saitou in one whole piece, thank you very much.

Well," she murmured, placing her chin on a thumb," Since, your both in the opposite sides, why don't you meet halfway? Give my husband a vacation. In that way, he'll get what he wants, and then after his break, he could continue working under you."

Amethyst eyes widened. _My wife is such a genius!_ He thought inwardly. _In that way, I could spend time with my family and return to work afterwards…_

So, after a few more agreements, one which consisted that the police will never ever ask for his presence, nor bug him to join them, while he was still on his leave, a bargain was struck and the chief was truthfully glad to have walked out from their dojo in one complete piece.

They just sat there for a while, not knowing what to say or do with each other, as such, Kaoru was indeed having a hard time just concentrating with having a staring match with the hard clean tatami mat.

Finally he made a move to stand, startling her in the process. He was about to slide open the shoji when he barely heard her slightly indiscernible voice.

"Thank you…" she whispered, bowing her head to hide the tell tale blush that had started to cross her cheeks.

"For what?" he asked, seemingly wanting to extend their conversation, although this had gone unnoticed for she was a bit focused on trying hard not to stare at his deep amethyst eyes.

"For…for wanting to spend time with us…your family…" she sighed, inwardly berating herself for allowing the tears that threatened to fall. _Why is it so hard to speak now?_ She questioned herself, forcing the lump that had formed in her throat out. _I will not cry… will…not…cry…breathe Kaoru breathe…_

But of course some had managed to escape her glassy orbs.

He saw this…and he had wanted to kick himself inwardly, for hurting her, for making her cry _again…_He had wanted to kiss her right there and then, wanted to tell her that she need not feel gratitude for whatever thing he has done. After all, it was still his duty as a father to dedicate himself to his family right? It was he who needed to feel gratitude. Seeing her try so hard not to cry was enough to send a hurl of pain jamming in his chest. He wanted to kiss her right there and then, but he was afraid… _I have yet to set things in the right order for the two of us…_

So he did the first thing that came up into his mind. He knelt beside her, a tentative hand stroking the small of her back and he murmured in his soft gentle and understanding voice,

"_Daijobou de gozaru yo…"_

And he was gone.

"MAN KENSHIN! YAH IDIOT! 'COURSE SHE DOES!"

_WHAM!_

The poor red head couldn't help but wince loudly as the drunk ex fighter slammed yet another sake bottle in his head. The unfortunate oroing swirly-eyed samurai couldn't help but thank the gods for giving him a harder head. If they hadn't, he'd be dead by now, considering the number of times Sanosuke had practically rammed the sake jug into his skull.

After the incident with Chief Uramura, the ex assassin couldn't help but become confused with his Kaoru. Thoughts like _Does she appreciate the things I do? _Or _Am I doing the right thing? _Kept whirring up in his head and soon, he found himself chagrined with several sake bottles, not to mention the ones Sanosuke had broken in his drunken stupor, trying hard to weasel any explanation or useful advice from the man.

He inwardly groaned _Oro! Think about sensible…Sanosuke had not mouthed any coherent sentences…not even phrases since he had gotten drunk…. ORO!_

Finally, when Kenshin had asked him how to regain the trust of his wife, Sanosuke answered him with a reply that sent him thinking even on his way home and as he lay wide awake on his futon.

"_Well Kenshin bud, yah gotta court Jou-Chan again." _

_Violet eyes widening, the clueless swordsman didn't have well – er- a clue- with what the other was implying._

"_Remember the times when you still weren't married, yah take her out on walks, bring her gifts and all that peachy stuff yah lovey dovey couple do before." He slurred. Head almost falling on the hard table had it not for Kenshin's arm._

"_You think it would work? He asked eyes a bit hopeful. **Man… Can't believe I'm actually believing him…**_

"_Course it will! I'm the genius in this work buddy… trust me."_

"_Oro!"_

"_Think Kenshin, you could do all the things you've wanted to do again for so long!" hr exclaimed triumphantly, raising the sake bottle dramatically high over his head, and pushing it into his mouth in one powerful swoop, laughing and snorting as he did so._

"_Like what?" the red head questioned, curiosity and interest suddenly getting spiked._

_The younger man grinned evilly. "Why have a **second honeymoon **_**o' **_course! What the hell would yah wanna do again other than have Jou-chan doin' this an' that…" he muttered, demonstrating maneuvers with his hands, making Kenshin blush as deep as the color and roots of his hair._

"_SANO!" he almost bellowed, this was way too embarrassing! "Kaoru and I don't do that!" he defended, raising his hands and crossing it over his chest._

_But the drunken man paid no heed, merely laughed and gave him a hard noggie on his head. Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, he groaned inwardly. I guess I'd have to take him home… ORO!_

K

N

K

He found her sitting on the dojo porch, head resting against the wooden beam. Beside her lay some of Kenji's play clothes she was dutifully trying to restitch again. Upon closer look though, the man realized that his wife had fallen asleep and he couldn't help but feel a bit hopeful: _Has she been waiting for me? Was she worried?_

Shaking his head, Kenshin was careful not to let his hopes go too far up. Watching her resting form ever so silently, inwardly he debated with himself on what was the proper thing to do: _Do I wake her up? Or do I carry her back to our room? _Judging with the way her breaths came in deep heavy patterns, the red head rationalized that his wife had fallen into a deep sleep and waking her up was probably—truthfully not the perfect thing to do.

So, in the gentlest manner he can, he scooped her lithe form in his arms and carefully trudged back to their room, precious bundle still held close to his heart. Managing to open the door and rolling the futon with a foot, he was just about tucking her inside a blanket when he felt her shift slightly, a short syllabus forming in her lips to escape in a puff of breath:

"_Kenshin…"_

He froze, heart seemingly stopping with what he heard. Surprise finally melted down to relief and a smile found its way on his lips. Sparing the sleeping woman one last glance, silently, he moved to exit the room and proceed to where his children slept.

K

The room was dark—this fact earned itself a frown on the man's face as he wondered why he hadn't thought of even putting a small lamp on. Carefully watching his step, lest he unwillingly stepped on someone else's braids, gently, he knelt beside Kenji's sleeping form and planted a firm kiss on the child's forehead. The boy murmured something unintelligible but remained asleep.

He was just about to do the same with Kiriko when he felt her move under his touch, surprising him in the process.

"Kiriko?

"Tou-san." he heard his daughter's small voice in the dark.

Inwardly he frowned. "It's late koneko, why aren't you asleep yet?" he asked, voice soft and soothing.

At once, he felt her settled herself against his chest, burying her face under his gi. "Tou-san, Kirko's afraid." she whispered almost inaudibly that he had to strain his ears to hear her.

_Afraid? Of what?..._ "Of what are you afraid of Kiriko?" he admonished gently, a hand finding its way to stroke the crown of her head.

He then heard a muffled sob, "Dark. Kirko's afraid of dark." she blabbered from somewhere under his gi. "Kirko didn't tell kaa-san and Kenji because Kirko's afraid they would tease her." she continued, earning herself a smile from her dad.

Understanding was quick to light up his face. "There, there little koneko, there's nothing to be afraid of in the dark." he explained, though he knew someone such as stubborn as Kiriko would not be so easy as to easily believe him. "Hmm… let's see… come with me Kiriko-chan." he coaxed as he carried her outside the room and put on the porch.

"You see those twinkling stars above us?" he asked, pointing a finger skywards, her head mimicking his finger. "You see how beautiful they are?" Enthusiastically, the little girl nodded, a grin of childish delight spreading all over her face. "Wai! Wai! Kirei!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

He laughed slightly himself. "Well Kiriko-musume, they only come out during nighttime that means you only see them when it's dark." he explained.

She nodded solemnly before directing her gaze to where her father pointed. "And do you see those pins of lights in your mother's garden?" he inquired gently, making the little one strain her neck to know what he was pointing at.

"Those are fireflies Kiriko.We only see them during nighttime and they are most beautiful in the dark." he smiled as Kiriko squirmed and clapped in his grasps, innocently oblivious with the string of memories that had gone loose on her father's mind.

"Now, are you still afraid of the dark hime-chan?" he admonished gently, amethyst eyes twinkling.

She shook her head fervently, "Iie… Kirko loves dark!" she cheered before turning a curious face towards him. "How about you Tou-san? Are you afraid of dark?"

Inwardly, he frowned at his child's query. _I used to be... back during the revolution where darkness is your most deadliest enemy… demo… I wonder if I'm still afraid of it now…_ "Hmmm… No I'm not Kiriko." he quietly replied, sparing her a glance only to realize that the little girl had finally fallen asleep. Smiling while gently shaking his head, he was just about turning upon his heels to proceed back to her and Kenji's room when he stopped on his tracks.

There was Kaoru, slightly leaning on the wooden beam, thoughtfully watching the two of them.

"Ano… I heard you talking with someone…I'm sorry if I intruded your talk with Kiriko." she apologized, looking away to hide the fierce blush spreading on her cheeks.

"Iie…I was just trying to put her to sleep anyway." he smiled slightly, amethyst eyes still trying to capture her own gaze.

"Ano…Kenshin…?"

"K-Kaoru…?"

Both stopped, seemingly realizing that both had wanted to talk at the same time. The red head slightly inclined his head—an indication for her to go first. Bowing her head and hiding her face behind her bangs, she found herself whispering in a hushed tone.

"Oyasuminasai…" she offered him a small smile—which was mirrored on his own.

"Hai, oyasuminasai. Go back to sleep Koi—Kaoru. I'll follow just after I've tucked Kiriko back to bed."

She nodded, uttering a soft 'hai'. Turning back to his steps, socked feet suddenly stopped short when he heard her words echo silently in the corridor to be followed by the faint closing of their shouji door.

"And thank you Kenshin… thank you for everything you have done."

TBC…

_Whaddya say? A bit of A mush there ayt? Oh well, here's a preview for the next chapter:_

"_TOU-SANNN!"_

_Kenji had fallen in the river. The current slowly dragging him further away. _

_In a flash, both parents were up. Kaoru was about to jump into the waters herself, when he caught her arm and sharply pulled her back. With god-like speed he dived into the river in a flash, swimming against the strong current and towards the young boy._

_For a moment, both identical red heads disappeared under the current and Kaoru held her breath with fear and shock, with Kiriko held firmly in her shaking hands. Inwardly, she was praying and praying and fervently praying to whomever gods were listening to her at the moment to save the two most important men in her life. _

"_Kami-sama! Please save them!"_

Hmmm… What's gonna happen to our chibi-Kenji? You have to leave a review for me to post the next chapter :Winks and grins evilly:

Don't forget to review!

JA!

Bluerose


	6. Chapter 6: A Trip to The River

Fanfiction by Blueroseulan

January 2, 2006

AN: Ei guys! The update you've been waiting for (Sweatdrops with all the stares and glares of others ,) I'm sorry… Oh well, I wont start blabbering now… if you want to hear my lamentations etc, go see the AN I've posted in my other fic _Open Your Eyes and See Me…_

I've held you long enough so there. Now, I'll let you read in peace.

K

N

K

"KAAA-SAANN!"

"KAA-SSAANN!"

Cloudy sapphire eyes woke up in a flash as the ear-splitting shrieks of Kenji and Kiriko filtered in her room.

"Kenji! Kiriko! Look at you! What are you both shrieking and yelling for?" she gently scolded, eyebrows twitching up when she saw the two prancing and jumping up and down beside her bed in an effort to wake her.

"Tou-san's preparing food! 'Tou-san's preparing food! 'Tou-san said he'll bring Kir'ko and Kenji to the river!" her daughter chirped, pulling at her arm. "Come, come 'Kaa-san! Get dressed! 'Tou-san's waiting outside!"

Surprise was painted on her face as she went to the kitchen to find a busy Kenshin preparing sushi and rice balls in a basket.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" he greeted cheerfully, noticing the expression evident on her features.

"Ohayou." She greeted back. "Um Kenshin… what's all this for?" she asked quizzically.

He smiled sheepishly, a hand coming up to scratch his head. "Anou… er.. I thought the weather's just right and it would be perfect for us to bring Kenji and Kiriko to the river for a picnic."

Unwittingly, her mouth dropped slightly open as she took a seat across him and nodded her head. "Um… you go ahead with the children… I can't go. I—I have a class to teach…" she slightly stuttered, glancing at him just in time to see a flash of disappointment spark in his gaze. "G-gomenasai…" she murmured silently.

Disappointed as he was, he could not afford to cancel the picnic knowing how excited his children already were. So, nodding his head, he offered her a small smile instead. "I understand… Just take care of yourself alright?" he reminded her. "I guess I better get going with Kenji and Kiriko…" he gave her one last smile before he left the room, leaving her a bit stumped and disappointed herself.

K  
N  
K

"Tou-san, why isn't 'Kaa-san coming?"

"She has a class to teach Kenji-kun."

"Is she mad with 'Tou-san?"

"No hime-chan. 'Kaa-san just needs to go to work."

His words echoed well over his head for quite a time, even as they settled under the weeping sakura blossoms. _Kaa-san just needs to go to work… I wonder if Kaoru has been telling my children the same thing when they ask for me and I'm away…_

The river was running a bit high and so Kenshin decided it was best for the children to keep away from the waters lest one of them falls. Spreading out the lunch he had prepared for them, Kenji's constant chatter and Kiriko's endless babbles kept him entertained and amused despite the fact that someone important was missing in the picture.

It made him think there and then, on how many scenarios, similar to this one happened when he was away. How many picnics and gatherings he had missed all together just because of his job and his atonement. It was only now that he realized how much he missed his family, his children and his wife. _Well at least my children recognizes me and Kiriko feels more at ease when she's with me… I still have a long way to go though… But Kaoru… I wonder… what will really happen?_

By the time he had finished his inner musings; Kenji and Kiriko had eaten their fill and were lying comfortably on both his laps. Watching them quietly with gentle amethyst eyes, he was just about packing up their things when a familiar voice startled him.

"There you are. I was wondering where the three of you went."

Startled amethyst eyes met deep sapphire ones.

"KAA-SAAANN!"

In a flash, the two children were up on their feet, hugging her legs and pulling her towards where their father sat. Laughing silently with their silly antics, nevertheless, she allowed herself to be cajoled, sitting across the red head.

"I thought you had a class to teach?" he muttered almost inaudibly, surprise nipping at his voice.

She shook her head. "I told Kojima-san I wouldn't be able to make it today. Said I had a very important meeting to attend to." she finished, taking a beaming Kiriko in her lap.

"Wai! Wai! 'Kaa-san's here! 'Kaa-san's not angry with 'Tou-san!" Kiriko shrieked with delight, jumping up and down in her mother's lap and placing wet sloppy kisses on Kaoru's face.

Though Kaoru was far too busy laughing at Kiriko's gestures, Kenshin, on the other hand, couldn't help but become terribly suspicious.

"Hime-chan, who told you that idea?"

The peals of laughter stopped as his daughter placed a finger on her mouth and nipped gently. "Um… Sanosuke-jiisan?"

Inwardly, he slapped a hand to his forehead. _That baka! What on earth is he trying to talk into my daughter! I swear that insufferable rooster head…_

"Tou-san? Tou-san are you mad at Kirko-chan?" the child pulled at his arm, violet blue eyes filling with tears.

Hastily, he patted her head in a reassuring manner. "Iie Hime-chan. 'Tou-san's not mad." he admonished gently.

"Wai! Wai!"

"Kenji-kun, you don't wander far too near the river." his mother reminded the little redhead that had started to chase a frog.

_SPLASH!_

"_TOU-SANNN!"_

Kenji had fallen in the river. The current slowly dragging him further away.

In a flash, both parents were up. Kaoru was about to jump into the waters herself, when he caught her arm and sharply pulled her back. With god-like speed he dived into the river in a flash, swimming against the strong current and towards the young boy.

For a moment, both identical red heads disappeared under the current and Kaoru held her breath with fear and shock, with Kiriko held firmly in her shaking hands. Inwardly, she was praying and praying and fervently praying to whomever gods were listening to her at the moment to save the two most important men in her life.

"_Kami- sama save them!"_

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Kenshin resurfaced, an unconscious Kenji slung onto his shoulders. Wading heavily back to the shore, no sooner had he placed Kenji to the hard wet ground did he fall back to his knees, breath coming out in short raspy pants. Rushing back to his son, he all at once pressed air back to Kenji's pale blue lips. Shoving the younger one's chest in an attempt to push out the water that had entered his system, for a moment Kenshin thought everything was lost when Kenji didn't move.

And then he heard a miraculous sound. A slight cough, followed by another, and then another and then finally, Kenji was coughing and sputtering water all over him.

"Kenji!" Kaoru exclaimed, running towards her son who lay on his father's lap. "Kami-sama! Thank god you're alive!" she cried, embracing the trembling form of the little boy, tears slipping past her cheeks. "What happened! I told you not to go too near the river!" she berated slightly, her motherly instincts still panicked and heightened.

Kenji, frightened as he was, couldn't stop sobbing; burying his face in Kenshin's wet hakama. "Tou-san! Kenji-Chan's soooo sorry!" he wailed, rocking back and forth.

Though exhausted and still a bit shaken, Kenshin managed a smile for the young red head. "Daijobou Kenji-kun. But you must promise me you'll never do that again." he added, voice sounding strangely distant as he pushed back his hair that stayed matted on his cheeks like thick wet clamps.

"H-hai." Kenji gurgled. "Tou-sannn! Kenji-Chan's sooo sorry!"

K

N

K

After the episode in the river, Kenshin decided it would be best if they went home. Kaoru immediately seconded the idea, not wanting anymore river-drowning incidents, this time with Kiriko and wanting to put Kenji to bed lest he caught flu with the impromptu dunking he just had. So, silently, the family quietly trudged back to the Kamiya dojo, arriving there just before the sun began to set.

It was only after she had put Kenji and Kiriko back to bed did Kaoru notice that Kenshin was limping heavily. Inwardly frowning, she, with her haste and panic, had all and forgotten her husband who had kept quiet after the incident. _Stupid Kaoru…not even handing him with a towel or thanking him for what he has done…_

"Anou Kenshin…?"

"Hai?"

"What happened to your foot?" she asked, eyes straining towards his right leg.

He smiled slightly. "Anou… this is nothing." he reassured her intending to leave the topic there when she caught him in his arm.

"But it's swelling! Look!" she exclaimed, leading him towards the kitchen and setting him to a seat. Sparing his foot a look, Kenshin frowned.

"It's swelling, alright. But it would heal. Don't worry."

She shook her head, reaching towards the medical kit that lay on the cupboard. "No. Let me fix this." she murmured, kneeling beside him and starting to bandage his swollen ankle.

He sighed, remembering how his foot had smashed against a rough rock in the river. So panicked and rushed was he that he did not even notice where he was swimming into. It was only after he had assured himself that Kenji was alive and breathing did he feel the incredible pain on his foot.

He of course, kept silent. Not wanting to add to the growing list of Kaoru's worries.

"There. You should've told me you were in pain." she said gently, tying the bandage in a firm knot.

He nodded nonchalantly. "Hai. Arigatou Kaoru." he murmured.

She looked up; sapphire eyes shining with tell tale tears. "Iie… It is I who should thank you. Thank you for saving Kenji Kenshin." she bowed her head, a sign of deep respect and gratitude before offering him a smile and silently exiting the room, leaving him overjoyed and thrilled with her words.

_TBC…_

Whaddya think about Kenji's dunking? I hope you guys review (Assure me I haven't lost all my readers TT )

Here's a short preview for the next chappie

_Kaoru was preparing breakfast for the four of them when she heard a loud crash followed by Kiriko's reverberating scream and the loud pitter-patter motion of Kenji's hurried steps._

"_KAA-SAAN!"_

_Panic gripped her heart when she heard fear edging its way onto her son's voice._

"_Doushite nan desu ka Kenji-kun?"_

_It took a moment before the younger red head could reply, and when he did, Kaoru felt the bowl of rice slip from her hands, crash and shatter on the floor._

"_KAA-SAN! TOU-SAN'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD!"_

Please review!

Blueroseulan


	7. Chapter 7: Hidden

Fanfic by Blueroseulan

December 6, 2005

AN: Hey guys! Another update! Hmmm... I knew you'd wonder what happened to our beloved oro-chan! XD I won't say if he's really dead or not but… (I'm not _that _brutal ya know ) oh well…

Don't forget to Review!

K

N  
K

She flew to her heels, heart hammering against her chest. She arrived in the room just in time to see him slump dejectedly back to the floor, eyes closed and beads of sweat forming in his forehead. Sapphire orbs widening with shock and panic, she released a loud gasp and ran towards his direction, fingers automatically whipping towards where his pulse was located.

She felt her knees buckle down to the ground when she felt the faint weak beating pressed hard against her digits. Breathing a sigh of relief she smoothed a palm against his forehead and sighed once again. Fever. He was burning up with fever and it was probably the cause of his fall. Kaoru was wondering though, if his unconsciousness was due to his lack of balance, or due to the feverish sensation he felt?

Beside her, Kenji and Kiriko were already crying. Young and innocent as they are, the children couldn't help but mistake their father's fall to unconsciousness as his untimely death.

Again, Kaoru felt relieved that what she held now wasn't a dead body of the spouse of hers.

"TOU-SANNN…"Kiriko wailed, burying her head on her father's shoulders and bawling out his name.

Kaoru winced. If _that_ loud voice of the daughter of theirs wasn't enough to wake him up, then probably, nothing can.

Kenji too, was sniffling beside her. Though the situation was undeniably amusing, the raven haired mother couldn't help but become thankful that her children reacted that way instead of bearing his death in a non-chalant manner.

Lifting the fallen red head up and trying to support him with her shoulder, slowly, she dragged his form towards their room. _Gee Kenshin… I never thought you could weigh so heavy when your sick…_ her thoughts trailed off as she unrolled their futon with a foot and settled him onto it, covering him with a blanket at once. She was just about standing up to get a rag and a basin of cold water when she noticed that Kenji and Kiriko had followed her into their room, both still sniffling and crying.

Kneeling in their direction and wiping 2 pairs of wet trembling chubby cheeks, Kaoru tried to pacify their cries with her soothing voice.

"There, there, Kenji-kun, Kiriko-chan. 'Tou-san is not dead. He just needs his rest that's all. He's not dead." she reassured them, glad that Kenji had stopped crying and instead chose to stare at her in awe. She nodded her head before ushering them out of the room, unwanting to be bothered by Kenji's questions while she had not finished tending to the sick red head.

After making short trips to the kitchen, Kaoru finally succeeded in lowering his temperature a bit. Settling beside him and placing a palm against a warm forehead, she tried guessing what had caused so high a fever to the man for him to be knocked down unconscious. _Perhaps he's exhausted… or was it something that he ate? No… if it was the food, then probably we would all get affected as well… Hmmm… then what is it?_

It was just however, after she had put the children to sleep, did she come up with a reason that seemed to answer her earlier question.

_Perhaps the pressure and guilt I place on his shoulders are the ones causing his illness?_

Kaoru sighed, hands creeping to intertwine with his. She missed him. It was one fact she had tried to deny but was forced to admit to herself.

No matter how much pain and sadness he had caused, it seemed to her that Himura Kenshin would be the only person in the world that could make her feel happy, confused, content and loved all at the same time.

Gazing at his fever-laden face, sweat beading his forehead and a slight frown twisting at his lips, Kaoru felt her vision blur and become clouded by tears. She let a tear fall, then another, and still, permitted another to fall and plop gently on their interwoven hands. Although she wouldn't admit it, she secretly felt thankful that he was unconscious for his unconsciousness proved as an excuse for her to touch him and hold his hands, and caress his face, and do whatever ministrations she cannot show when he was coherent and rational. She had to stick with her façade, decided and strict with her words that her love for him was slowly dying, seemingly like dimming embers.

Although it was far from the truth.

Her love for him was flaming; strong enough to burn the whole of Tokyo… maybe even that of Japan. She had unwittingly shown it that morning, when she heard Kenji's words; it felt as if time stopped for her, her thoughts turning blank and she becoming numb. The shock, panic and alarm she felt… and that terribly, terribly wonderful feeling of relief that crashed upon her like a wave when she felt his pulse and his shallow rapid breathing against her skin…

Suddenly, he moved, incoherent words escaping his lips. Fearful that he might wake to find his hands held tightly with hers, she was just about withdrawing her touch back when she suddenly stopped short, his words serving to still her.

"Kaoru… Kao…ru… don't…leave…me…Onegaishimasu…" he moaned silently, face knitting into a twisted frown as he struggled to fight his own vividly created nightmares.

Understanding was quick to filter her gaze, coupled by guilt and worry. His fever was already coming back and inducing cruel hallucinations in his sleep-laden mind. Knowing her husband, Kaoru felt sure if she didn't do something now, the swordsman could very well succumb to his nightmares and she could very well lose him against the evil torments of his mind.

"Sshh… I'm here… Don't worry…I wont leave you… sshh…" she calmed him, caressing his scarred cheek with a trembling hand. Just how much has he been affected with the whole situation, Kaoru couldn't gauge. The man was far too silent and far-too keeping to his thoughts for her to get a hint. But the raven haired kendo instructor also knew that even though he had neglected his family many a time, it wasn't his truthful intention to do so, for he only wanted the best for all of them especially for his children. She would like to put it this way: Kenshin was… kind of lacking in a few things… but he was not an overall deficient father.

She wouldn't have married him in the first place if he was.

The same way goes for her: she was strict and adamant to make a move unless she saw something change in him, but at the same time, she wasn't quite of a termagant as to torment him in every possible way she thought of.

Or was she not?

The mere fact that he had fallen ill because of the weight of the things that had crashed upon him was more than mere reminders for her to take his actions to consideration. No matter how much she hated lowering her pride and stop becoming quite stubborn, she had to admit that the red head was doing everything he could and therefore, she too, had better play her part and also start reaching out.

_Perhaps I will… Of course I will… But when… I do not know..._

_K  
N  
K  
_

For the next couple of days, Kaoru's hands remained full. Kenshin had not yet recovered with his fever and he had not woken up yet. Though she refused to leave his side, she could not, by all means, neglect her children. Thus, at the end of the day, when both Kenji and Kiriko had long been sent to bed and she sat silently beside him, she felt exhaustion wearing her out.

She had also sent a note to Megumi. Knowing that the doctor was busy at this time of the year, Kaoru didn't want to distract her from her duties, and the woman felt sure that Kenshin's sickness would prove to be more than distraction enough. The doctor responded, of course. And had assured Kaoru that the swordsman was probably fatigued and that rest, nourishment and medication would do him good. The kendo instructor faithfully followed the doctor's instructions, never leaving the red head from her sight whenever she can.

After what seemed to be eternity for her, his fever finally went down and his hallucinations receded. Occasionally she would hear him moan her name making her wonder whatever was he dreaming about that would cause such a twisted expression to appear on his face... his words were far too muddled and incoherent for her to understand…

That night, he slept peacefully for the first time in several days. Kaoru felt mighty glad for that and she finally let her guards down, allowing tiredness, exhaustion and fatigue to envelope her form. Almost as if her energy was draining, her strength deserting her, the woman silently made a move to lie down next to him, wrapping her arms around his still waist and burying her face in the crook of his shoulder. Surprised even with her own actions, Kaoru felt too tired to argue with herself. She was worn-out, she needed rest, and if it was only in her husband's arms that she would find the well needed four-letter word coupled by a five-letter one spelled as s-l-e-e-p-, then, she was more than willing to lower her pride and just envelope herself with his presence.

K  
N  
K

He woke up with a light weight placed upon his chest. Hazy confused amethyst eyes opening for the first time in several days, Kenshin winced as a ray of direct sunlight hit his eyes.

_What happened? _He inwardly groaned, _All I remember was trying to put up Kiriko's lamp into place when I slipped and lost my balance… the rest is just a big hazy blur for me…_ The warmth resting on his chest felt far too comforting and he refused to move just yet. But when he registered a crown of raven colored tresses sprawled and scattered all over his form, amethyst eyes widened with shock and surprise.

There in his chest, lay a sleeping Kaoru, a peaceful, almost blissful look playing softly on her features. Her arm was wrapped around his waist and another was resting slightly on the broad masculinity of his torso. Her puffs of breath felt warm and lovely against his exposed chest and he marveled the way she slept so soundly and peacefully next to him.

Wait a minute… what happened! How did they end up entangled with one another this way!

After a series of unsuccessful attempts of memory flashbacks, the red head gave up and just resigned himself into thanking whoever god was responsible for making Kaoru fall asleep so… _intimately_ close next to him.

Suddenly she moved and he felt himself panic. _She mustn't see me awake… or else…_Quickly, he shut his eyes and pretended to remain asleep, not even flinching when he felt her move from his arms. A palm pressed against his forehead and he heard her breathe a sigh of relief. Good. That sigh meant that he no longer had fever. _A little more and she would leave the roo-_

His thoughts abruptly came to a crash when he heard a choked sob, followed by another, and he registered the feel of her tears softly plopping on his shoulder. Struggling to fight the urge to open his eyes and wipe way the last traces of her tears, faintly, he heard her softly whispered words before feeling the softness of her lips press gently against his.

"_Wake up Kenshin… I need you…and I miss you so much…"_

TBC…

Hmmm… whaddya say? I hope you enjoyed the slight mush I put in… 0

A preview to the next chappie as always

"_Kenshin! I told you not to do anything strenuous for three days! I promised Megumi I'd let you rest after you're fever has been broken. How could you do the laundry all by yourself? Your fever could return!" she suddenly berated, surprising him with her reaction. It was so un-called for. So Kaoru-like to go on worrying about him, fussing and berating him with whatever stupidity he has done. Inwardly, he pondered if she was slowly returning to her old –self, the cold silent façade she had created slowly melting and ebbing away. Maybe she'd open herself up a bit…_

Hmmm… do I sense waff in that chapter?... wait til next week

Review! Review! Review!


	8. Chapter 8: Author's Note: story on hold!

Important author's note:

Much as I like to continue my multi-chaptered fics namely _Open Your Eyes and See Me, Separate Me From You _and _Real_, unfortunately I can't… awwwwww TT

I'll be going to Tokyo tomorrow to visit a sick aunt of mine there. I'll be back probably the 14th of February ( and hopefully a bunch of ideas for different romantic/mushy kNk fics ) I'll be putting my fics on hold 'til then.

I'm really sorry guys for the short notice… It's kinda an urgent thing yah know… TT… let's just hope everything turns out okay

Still, I'm really thankful for all the support you've been giving me. I hope that you'd continually read and review my stories while I'm away and after I've come back.

I'll miss ya'll!

Kio Tsukete Onegaishimasu!

Blueroseulan ,


End file.
